<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget Me Not by annarchy_marie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492413">Forget Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie'>annarchy_marie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Dramione one shot! Hermione wants so badly to forget the pain, and who's there to help her? Our handsome Slytherin Prince, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands closed around my throat, teasing my pulse point. Behind my closed eyes, years of memories flooded into my head. What was previously an enjoyable sexual experience had now become a heartbreaking one. My heart ached, and my eyes burned with tears. I raised up my shaking hands to push him off of me.<br/>
“Hermione?” he asks, concerned. “Are you alright?”<br/>
I felt the knot in my throat expanding and building up, my heart racing faster as I fought back crying. The feeling was so intense, I wasn’t sure I could bear it much longer. Just a few months ago, my life had felt perfect.<br/>
“No. I’m not. I want to be okay again so badly. I don’t want to feel like this anymore.” I couldn’t hold back anymore.<br/>
Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew he deserved better than this. I was a mess, completely unmade by another man. Yet here he was with his open, loving hands extended out to me, willing me to fall into them. How I wanted to, but I was so afraid.<br/>
He hushed me, his hands now on either side of my face as he looked deep into my eyes. I was almost convinced his concern was genuine, but who was I to be to judge the nature of someone else’s true feelings when I had been a fool before?<br/>
“Hermione, I love you.” he brings his finger up to my lips, “Hush now, sweetheart. I’m here to make you forget all about Ron.”<br/>
He kisses me, hard and I forget about walking in on my ex husband with another woman. The image of her long black hair knotted in his fists slowly dissipated from my mind. My arms wrap around his neck, my fingers entangling themselves in his silky blond hair. He slowly positions himself between my legs, our lips never breaking contact. I could feel every bump on my skin rise as his hands slowly trailed down my body in gentle caresses.<br/>
His eyes locked with mine as he ground his erection against my sweet spot. A moan escapes from between my lips. I moan so loud that I forget what the sound of hers was like when she announced her climax.<br/>
“You’re so beautiful. You deserve to feel pleasure like this, Hermione. It’s a shame no man has ever given it to you.”<br/>
His kisses graze my jawline and down my neck. I raise my shirt above my head. He trails kisses along my midsection. Anticipation bubbled within me as I watched those blond locks slowly disappear between my thighs. He slides my pants off slowly and proceeds to lick back up to my hips, making sure to avoid my sensitive heat. I groan, aching to be touched. Who ever would have thought that I, Hermione Granger, would ever be in bed with Draco Malfoy?<br/>
As his head dips back down, he places little kisses and nips on my thighs, teasing my center. My hips buck in a desperate attempt to gain friction and release. The pleasure was coursing through my veins so intensely, and he hadn’t even really started to touch me. Finally, his tongue slowly moves up my slit and flicks the sensitive bundle of nerves. Draco smirked, enjoying the moans he was soliciting from me. He continued his assault, flicking, nipping, sucking.<br/>
Before I can register the disappointment at him removing his tongue, he swiftly inserted two fingers deep inside me. His tongue met with my bundle of nerves again and instantly, I felt myself come apart, my thighs shaking and twitching.<br/>
Draco continued lapping at my clit until I came again, almost unable to take it. I could feel my body trying to pull out of his grasp from the intensity, while the voice in my head begged for him to pin me down and force me to writhe in my pleasure.<br/>
He pulled himself up and connected his lips with mine, letting me taste myself.<br/>
“Good, girl, Hermione,” his grins at me, his voice husky.<br/>
“Draco.. Draco, please. I need you,” I whine.<br/>
“Patience, sweetheart,” he rubs his erection up and down my slit, “You’re so wet for me.”<br/>
He moans as he thrust himself deep inside me. He gave me a minute to adjust to his size. When he pulled out and slowly sank back in, my walls collapsed on him, pulsing and contracting. He stayed inside me, relishing the feeling of my release around him.<br/>
He looked into my eyes to watch them glaze over with sheer pleasure.<br/>
“Absolutely beautiful,” he whispers.<br/>
He slowly rode out my orgasm, then proceeded to thrust inside me again, harder.<br/>
“Oh, Draco!” I moaned, digging my nails in his back.<br/>
He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me close as he continued his ministrations. His pace quickened, and I felt that bubble of pleasure building in my stomach again.<br/>
After a few more thrusts, both of us tumbled over the edge of euphoria together. He held me close. Our bodies were drenched in sweat, but neither of us cared. I ran my hands through his hair and he planted soft kisses on my chest. He pulled out after filling me with his cum, but he kept me in his arms. He rolled over onto his side and nestled his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel my eyes starting to close, nearly drifting completely into sleep the moment my head met the pillow.<br/>
Before everything faded into a blissful black abyss, I heard Draco whisper, “Ron Weasley who?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>